Gordon
Gordon *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Splatter *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Splatter and Dodge, Diesel, Murdoch, Spencer, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, D261, Patriot, D199, Philip (on Gordon's side), Dennis *'Voiced By:' Missoliverandblossom (Splatter-Tag-Team), KnapfordHarbour (Aura of Menace onwards) Gordon is a proud big blue tender engine who pulls The Wild Nor' Wester, Sodor's Premiere Express Train. Bio Gordon arrived on Sodor when he was young and green, and had a great deal of adventures, being one of the Island's most experienced engines. Gordon and Thomas revived their "alliance" from many years ago to pay Splatter out for his excessive rudeness. Getting back at Splatter, Gordon hauled the flabbergasted diesel all across the Island coupled to the end of the Express! A rival in strength, Gordon was often rude to Murdoch, seeing him only as a common goods engine, until Murdoch payed him out! Fakeing ill on the same day as The Flying Scotsman's surprise visit, Gordon was humiliated as his only brother saw him pulling a goods train. Gordon was thrilled to spend time with his brother throughout the year, but The Flying Scotsman had struck a few chords with Henry in the past, making their interactions a tad strained. Gordon accepts, but is still bewildered, by what good friends The Flying Scotsman and Scruff have become! Gordon pairs up with his brother Flying Scotsman to pull an excursion to Ulfstead Castle. The two reminisce of the good old days along the route at top speed until a runaway goods train halts their trip. The two then race to the Mine Junction to warn those nearby of the approaching danger, averting a large disaster. Gordon arrived early at the Shunting Yards for a meeting, quite displeased with the new setting. Upon learning Richard Hatt has begun to play a larger role in the railway's day to day operations, he was quite skeptical of his ability and stature, quite sure he has a corset! When Richard Hatt introduced the suggestion box, Gordon was puzzled as to why Richard did not just ask him for his opinion, and advised him to eat a steak so as to fit in to his title of "fat controller." Richard ignored the comment, and went on to suggest a new station pilot at Knapford. Gordon was pleased by the idea, as long as it was anyone but Dennis the lazy diesel. He proceeded to rant about Dennis' frequent tardiness, and so the idea was shelved. Gordon was also very grateful at the idea to ban "Auld Lang Syne." Later, when Charlie was marveling at Kevin's accidental humor, Gordon pointed out that Charlie is a comedian, not an artist, but Charlie rebutted by saying that there's really no difference. When Richard read Diesel's "suggestion" about Gordon being a galloping sausage, Gordon, along with everyone else (other than Charlie) was infuriated. He left, lecturing Richard on how to be a real controller. Persona Gordon is pompous, refined, and proud. He thinks he is the strongest and fastest engine on Sodor, and with good reason. His self-importance can often lead him to belittle or undermine the value of the other engines, particularly if they are small in size or have seen better days. However, Gordon is determined and strong, and is able to put his vanity aside when his friends need him most. He has a bitter rivalry with his cousin Spencer, the Duke and Duchess' private engine. Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge (cameo), Swagger and Swerves (cameo), Splatter, Stepney Makes an Entrance (cameo), The Old Warrior (cameo), Redemption (cameo), Feeling Lucky? (cameo), Snow Blind (cameo), Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Rendezvous with Disaster (cameo), Will Power (cameo), Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Paxton and Norman (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom, Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo), Scot-free, Mavis and the Tornado (cameo), Rosie (cameo), Rock-Star, Pummeling Percy (cameo), Tag-Team, Luke and Mille's Blue Mountain Adventure (cameo), Aura of Menace, Swashbuckler (flashback cameo) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills (cameo), The Suggestion Box, Penn Pals (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return (cameo) Gallery Gordon flies through the station.jpg|Gordon parading through the station. BoCo, Flying Scotsman, Gordon.jpg|Gordon resting with some other Main Line Engines. Gordon on the turntable.jpg|Gordon on the turntable. The Main Line.jpg|Gordon talking with someone on the main line GrimMessengersofDoom1.png Scot free 5.png|Disgraceful! Gordon and Mighty Mac at Crovan's Gate Station.jpg EE93ThomasandGordon2.png EE93ThomasandGordon1.png Gordon and Henry.jpg The Flying Scotsman and Gordon.jpg Engines galore.jpg File:AuraofMenace56.png|The diesels pass Gordon and his brother|link=gordon File:AuraofMenace43.png|Gordon and Flying Scotsman|link=Gordon File:AuraofMenace81.png File:AuraofMenace116.png Scot free 38.png Scot free 18.png ThomasAndGordon.jpg|Thomas and Gordon in "Splatter" Images.jpg Gordon1234.jpg AuraofMenace38.png The Shunting Yard (Knapford Yards).jpg Gordon Henry and James!.jpg Edward James Gordon.jpg Gordon at a yard.jpg Gordon Wilbert the Fat Controller.jpg CharlieGordon.png Percy Spencer Gordon.jpg Percy Oliver Kelly Gordon.jpg Percy Butch Gordon.jpg Gordon with the express.jpg Gordon's grand adventure rough stll.jpg Gordon flying down the line.jpg Dieselworks The junction.jpeg Carnforth.jpg Gordon and Spencer money shot.jpg The Suggestion Box Hiro.jpg Still for episode.jpg TheSuggestionBox6Ocasions.png First suggestion philip.jpg PennPals23.jpeg PennPals21.jpeg PennPals20.jpeg Weird symmetry .jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam Team Category:Blue Engines Category:Main Line Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Express Engines Category:North Western Railway